


5 de Junio

by KusajishiChiru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, DenNor, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nyotalia, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: A Lukas no le importaba que se celebrase ese día; aunque no lo demostrase para él era un día especial por el simple hecho de que estaba relacionado con aquella hiperactiva danesa.





	5 de Junio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya

Todavía faltaba un par de horas para que entrara la tarde y en el cielo ya empezaban a aparecer nubarrones, justo como había estado sucediendo toda la semana. Era extraño que Lukas decidiese salir de su casa, en especial durante el fin de semana, a menos que la situación lo ameritará y podría decir que esta vez era así.

Era cinco de junio o mejor conocido para él, como el cumpleaños de Mathilde. Sabía de antemano que ese día, Mathilde se la pasaría con su familia, puesto que le había comentado que al caer su cumpleaños en fin de semana sus padres lo festejarían junto al de Berwald que caía lunes y no estarían disponibles durante gran parte del día, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo la última vez que se vieron.

El rubio caminaba cerca de un parque, sabía que faltaba un par de cuadras más y llegaría a su destinó. Iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente sintió chocar con alguien más.

—Disculpe.

—Lucky. — una muchacha rubia se abrazó repentinamente al joven.

—Mathilde. — mencionó el noruego al tiempo en que deshacía ligeramente el abrazo.

—¡Qué sorpresa verte! — dijo la joven esbozando una sonrisa sincera sonrisa.

—Pensé que estarías con tu familia.

—Sí, bueno, tuve el presentimiento que tenía que salir un rato de casa.

—Mathilde

—¿Te vas a quedar un rato? — interrumpió con bastante ilusión la rubia.

—No puedo, prometí no tardar mucho. — respondió el noruego extendiendo una bolsa de regalo, la cual solo fue notoria hasta ese momento.

—Lukas, tú te…

—Feliz cumpleaños, Mathilde.

La cara de Mathilde era todo un poema, normalmente la mayoría de la gente olvidaba su cumpleaños por festejar ya sea el día nacional o el día del padre. Pero a Lukas no le importaba que se celebrase ese día; aunque no lo demostrase para él era un día especial por el simple hecho de que estaba relacionado con aquella hiperactiva danesa.

Mathilde sin demorarse mucho, abrió la bolsa y pudo ver dos libros, pero no eran libros cualquieras. Uno era una antología completa de los cuentos de Hans y el otro era Vicio y virtud en el Tiempo Medio de Svend Åge Madsen, ese último libro es el que había estado buscando en varias librerías sin éxito.

—Lucky— la danesa en vez de terminar su frase se arrojó a los brazos del noruego, en un ansioso abrazo que fue correspondido— Gracias.

—Mathilde, tengo que irme ya.

La joven se separó ligeramente de él, solo para darle un largo besos que fue correspondido hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente, soltándose lentamente.

—Hasta luego— fue lo último que dijo en noruego, depositando un corto y casto beso antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a retirarse.

—Nos vemos mañana— contesto la rubia, para ir corriendo a su hogar de manera emocionada y quizás comenzar uno de esos libros.

 

  


End file.
